


Be Somebody

by LPuhuh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas/Holger，就不是成人教育的成人教育？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Somebody

这样的姿势很奇怪，Thomas趴在他身上，以从未有过的近距离看着自己。Holger抬起手，搭住Thomas的后颈。触到手心的棕金发丝又卷又硬，和平常抓自己头发的感觉很不一样。

这种不一样新奇又难受，胸口像是堵住了一股子气，不仅是张口说话，连呼吸都变得举步维艰。

“记得呼吸。”Thomas斜挑的嘴角流露出的尽是嘲讽。

Holger刚想反驳，就被刚才还在嘲笑自己的嘴唇封住了。堵在胸口的东西忽然就消失的毫无踪影，取而代之的是他自己也未曾料到的主动，闭上眼，仰起头， 试探性地回应着Thomas在他舌腔里的每一次探索，笨拙地学习对方的每一个小动作，似乎只要他不睁开眼睛，他们在接吻的事实就永远不会成真一样。

这比他想象的要容易，就像过去这几年和Thomas在场上踢球的感觉，无需抬头都可以知道对方在哪里，每一次身体的直觉反应似乎打败了意识上的抗拒。

Thomas暂时停止了对他嘴唇的甜蜜折磨，而是顺势沿着他的下巴，一路吻下去，温热的舌尖反复在他喉结处打转。Holger很自然地张开嘴，大口呼吸已 然稀薄的空气，但可恶的Thomas会在这时候又重新占据他的舌腔，丝毫喘息的机会都不给他。假如天花板上有一面镜子，他的面孔一定通红的可怕。但在这个 节骨眼上，拘泥于这些没用的东西，处于全然的被动之中，显然不是Holger习惯的状况。他一手抓住Thomas的后脑勺，一手支撑着自己，想从床上坐起 来。

比他小了刚好6个月的Thomas在这种时候也发挥了在球场上自身最大的优势──良好的预判和极其迅速的反应力。他一边利用位置优势，将Holger压制在自己身体之下，同时左手趁机钻进了Holger的衣服里，突袭了他毫无防备的侧腰敏感地带。

如同原来每次俩人倒地抢球的时候，身高腿长的Holger却总是抢不过瘦削且矮他一头的Thomas。他喜欢先发制人，将形式稳稳当当控制在自己能够掌握的范围内，而Thomas却是乱战偷袭中的高手。

“你不能逼着对方照你的想法去做。”已经占据了绝对主动的Thomas左手按着Holger的腰，右手摁住了他的手腕，“你会吓到他，或者搅了他的兴致。顺其自然，明白吗？”

去你妈的顺其自然！这是Holger的第一反应。他当然明白Thomas故意仗着经验欺负自己，但Holger心底里并不是十分介意Thomas刚才做的 事，所有这些都让他越来越好奇接下来还会发生些什么。这样的想法，让Holger再次忍不住诅咒自己今天究竟是吃错了什么药。

“把衣服脱了。”Thomas大大咧咧地指挥道。

“为什么要我先脱？”

“你想穿着衣服做？”

“当然不……”

“好吧，那我先脱。都见过几百次了，真不知道你在别扭什么……”Thomas絮絮叨叨地脱掉了仅有的一件上衣。

确实，队友光裸的上身无法让Holger有一丝怪异的感觉，毕竟他们赛后交换球衣的时候或是更衣室里裸呈相见也是很稀松平常的事。但当Thomas毫不遮掩地将裤子全部除去的那一刻，Holger无可避免地感觉到面颊上急剧升高的温度。

Thomas某个部位的大小和他的身板不成比例简直是众所周知的事。但近距离目击的效果还是让Holger狠狠地咽了咽口水。对面那位自然察觉到了他的目光。一只手捏着他的下巴，将他的视线强行拉回水平线上。

“轮到你了。”

磕磕绊绊地把身上的累赘丢到一旁，Holger不由地开始担心他愚蠢的点子会不会以灾难性的结果收场，毕竟这是Thomas，不是什么路边随便结识的陌生男人。

“别多想了，只是帮你个忙而已，只要把你喜欢的那位搞定，我会让你请客请到后悔。”Thomas像Holger肚子里的虫子一样，了解他的每一个想法。

“那你也太容易收买了吧？就几顿饭而已。”Holger忍不住嘲笑嗜吃如命的队友。

“除此之外……”Thomas故做神秘地的凑到Holger耳边小声说道，“……和你做一次也挺值的。”

Holger正想把某个嘴上得了便宜的家伙推开，就觉得热的发烫的耳垂被含在某个多话的混蛋嘴里。又是这样出其不意的偷袭，但这回Holger却更不想抗拒了，他发现自己更喜欢这个不说话只行动的Thomas。

是啊，他居然承认自己有点喜欢Thomas，被Basti和Mario知道了，大概会被当作一整个赛季的笑料。

这时候的Thomas手上更不安份了，没有碍事的布料阻拦，他长长的手指几乎肆无忌惮地在Holger身上侵袭，用近乎戏弄的方式揉搓着胸前硬挺的乳头， 很快淡色的红点就变成深色肿胀的凸起，在Holger白皙肤色的映衬下，分外刺眼诱人。Thomas得意地欣赏了一眼自己努力的成果，他有些诧异 Holger居然如此安静配合，继而也更大胆地将手探下去握住了队友身上最敏感的部位。

“恩啊……”Holger压抑的低哼显然是最管用的催情剂和敦促Thomas更进一步的信号。略微粗糙的手心在滚烫的性器上来回摩挲，用不同于以往任何一 次的套弄节奏，撩拨着Holger情欲满满的躯体，他微微地摇晃臀部，企图改变这种不熟悉的泄欲方式，但Thomas也没忘了不时在他胸口印下一个个的深 吻，让他无法专心于控制下身的律动。

“……准备好了？”Thomas的嗓音格外的低沉，像是要将Holger催眠了似的。

“…恩…”Holger觉得自己像是明白Thomas的意思，他觉得自己应该反驳对方，但又说不出为什么。他的理智卡在喉咙口，随即又被欲望无法发泄的呻吟吞没地一干二净。

微凉的滑腻液体顺着Thomas的手指进入Holger紧绷的身体，这种怪异的感觉让他直觉想要逃离，但Thomas并没有停止折磨他胯下的肿胀，每一次 揉捏套弄都能将他推向欲望的巅峰，分散了他对其他事情的注意力。每一次后穴的扩张都伴随着对于前端的刺激，几次之后，Holger甚至习惯了这前后包夹的 攻击，打开的双腿和微颤的臀部都是那样的诱人侵犯。

Thomas知道再多的准备也不可能从根本上缓解接下来这一步Holger要忍受的痛楚，他已经极尽小心仔细，毕竟这是Holger，他不想明天被Basti和Mario联合起来狠揍一顿。

“嘿……别怕，一会儿就好。”Thomas知道自己其实不该这么说，但他望着Holger紧锁的眉头和痛苦与快感混合在一起的表情，忍不住脱口而出。

进入Holger身体的过程，漫长而磨人，Thomas有些后悔第一次不该这么心急，但Holger保证他必须“倾囊相授”，所以现在反悔恐怕才是错误的 选择。对于Holger的固执，Thomas从来都不是不了解。Holger会花很长的时间练习罚定位球，即使他是一名中后卫；Holger会坚持把喜欢 的游戏玩到通关才出门赴约，即使对方是个无可挑剔的女孩；Holger对于喜欢的人有着百分百的忠诚和崇敬，即使他们离开了拜仁，去了另一支球队也一样。 现在想来，也许今晚的一切都是个天大的错误，但Thomas知道自己该做什么。他不希望Holger在什么都不明白的情况下，就扎进一个也许很长时间都出 不来的泥潭。

他们的身体终于彻底交缠在一起，原始的冲撞取代了理智的思考，唇齿间反复纠缠，手指在汗湿的发丝中穿梭，肉体的结合形成了一种奇特的韵律，在高潮来临时奏出了最美妙的乐章。

再次回过神来时，俩人不约而同地选择了沉默。

Holger觉得自己有必要做些什么，终结眼下的尴尬气氛，毕竟他和Thomas每天抬头不见低头见，再说这回也是自己提出来要Thomas帮他……

“……所以……谢谢？”

“哦……不客气！”Thomas恢复了平时没一脸正经的笨蛋样子，他迅速地起身，捡起丢在地下的衣服穿上，“你……不用送我了。”

“……”

当Thomas走出Holger公寓的时候，他忽然意识到自己是不是需要提醒自家的后卫一句，成功把心上人拐上床的秘诀并不是主动躺倒呢？转念一想，Thomas又觉得Holger的办法也许值得一试。

**Author's Note:**

> 怨念爆表之后的发泄文……这CP还是不够耻啊，写到关键时刻我脑子卡壳了，只好拉灯了事，噗……标题随手捡的，谁让小十三喜欢Kings of Leon呢………


End file.
